This invention relates to a Coriolis-type mass flowmeter with an enclosure, a Coriolis line and a connection for connecting the mass flowmeter to the ports of a pipeline system. 
1. Field of the Invention 
Mass flowmeters of the type referred to above are used in a variety of technical applications in which it is important not only to precisely determine the volumetric flow rate but also to obtain information as to the mass of the medium that has passed through the mass flowmeter. Requirements of that nature exist for instance in the food industry, typically involving flow-rate measurements of liquids and pasty substances such as liquid sugars, fruit juices, sodas, dairy cream, egg yolk, ice cream etc. Flow-rate measurements of these substances and other foods must be made under conditions that meet specific hygiene-related standards to avoid contamination and spoilage of these foods, especially by bacterial infection which, after human consumption, could pose serious health hazards. 
It follows that in flow-rate measuring operations involving foods, the connection of the mass flowmeter and the pipeline ports to which the mass flowmeter is connected must meet particularly stringent requirements. Apart from certain material specifications, specific gap sizes must be used to ensure that the product can pass through the mass flowmeter in altogether hygienic fashion. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
The connectors used heretofore are generally referred to as food-handling clamps or sanitary clamps. There are many such connections on the market, from “Tri-Clamps”  to DIN 11851/SC threaded unions, IDF/ISS screw clamps, RIT screw couplings and the IDF clamps commonly used in Japan. 
Given the large variety of sanitary connections, building a mass flowmeter for use in the food industry faces a problem in that the mass flowmeter must be equipped with whatever different type of connection has been specified by the customer concerned. To meet that requirement, a certain modularity has been achieved by means of adapters that provide the necessary adaptation to the connection employed in each individual case. That, however, involves complexities in design and mechanical implementation while also necessitating additional seals with a correspondingly greater chance of leakage. 